


Until The Bitter End

by praedachii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also I guess College AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, coffee shop AU, idk what to tag lmao, other ships are also implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is greeted by an obnoxious customers who orders the most confusing item on the menu and takes their precious time wondering how much caffeine there in one drink to sooth their so called diet. He thinks that will be the last he will ever see of him but when that stranger appears more than once in Iwaizumi's life - he isn't so pleased.</p><p>OR</p><p>That one coffee shop/college AU which nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This man will be the death of Iwaizumi Hajime. Yes, he was sure no man could cause him harm at a crowded coffee shop in the middle of the afternoon but Iwaizumi is sure as hell making a death wish for either himself or for the man who happened to be wasting his precious time.

It was a busy Saturday afternoon and since someone decided they were sick today, he had to fill in their shift which he wasn’t so happy about. He could be studying for upcoming exams at this time but no, he was stuck at a humid, crowded, coffee shop. He didn’t care if he seemed like an unhappy camper at the moment, he didn’t care if he had to stab someone at this rate, he just wanted to go back to his dorm not caring if Kuroo, his one of a kind roommate, annoys him. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Yet this man - this peculiar man was standing at the front of the line trying to order but when Iwaizumi asked what he could get him, he shrugged and told him to wait a second. So Iwaizumi did. But that second became two, then three, then ten minutes and the people behind him were getting irritated from waiting in line for so long. Iwaizumi sighed. He couldn’t handle with this mess. He just couldn’t.

“Listen here, I know you are interested in reading what we on the menu but there are people waiting so could you please hurry up” He kindly says. He didn’t want to sound as desperate as he was but he did in fact want this man to go away and choose something for god’s sake.   
  
“Hmm… So much to chose from. I would want a lemonade but I don’t know if they would be as sour as I want them to be but at the same time sweet, they would need to be perfect. Though a frappuccino sounds about right though I don’t know how much caffeine is in there, do you think a frappuccino would have any caffeine? Supposedly, but I’m on a diet you see. But then a simple coffee sounds nice but I didn’t come here for coffee so that’s something else to wait for. How about a Mocha?”   


Seriously, Iwaizumi doesn’t get paid enough to do this.

  
“Let me guess are you going to ask if Mocha has any caffeine in it?”   
  
“No, I was going to ask how many calories. As I said I’m on a diet, Cashier-chan. I think you should pay attention to what your customers say then maybe you wouldn’t be frowning so much and giving yourself forehead wrinkles.”

“What the hell-”   
  
“What would you recommend, you see I need something which can sooth my day, refreshing and nice, sweet and sour with some caffeine in it but not too much since it has to be perfect and since I’m on a diet obviously. Please be careful on what you put in the drink, thanks. Keep it cheap too”

Iwaizumi holds in his anger, he couldn’t get mad at a normal civilian out of the blue. Even if he desperately wanted to, he restrained himself. He then leaves and comes back seconds later with a cup of water in hand and passes it to the man. He wanted a soothing drink, there.

  
“What is this? When I said recommend a drink I didn't mean water” He said. “Anyways, I have decided on the order I want”   
  
Iwaizumi sighs in relief. Thank god, he couldn't spent another minute with this obnoxious person.

“The double ristretto venti half-soy nonfat decaf organic chocolate brownie iced vanilla double-shot gingerbread frappuccino extra hot with foam whipped cream upside down double blended, one sweet'n low and one nutra-sweet, and ice. Put it under Tooru” He smiled but yet Iwaizumi didn’t. He just froze there, angrily looking at the man. He really, really wanted to stab him. He didn’t care if it was a crime, he didn’t care if he would go to jail, he wanted this thing to leave immediately and go die in a fire for all he cares. It’s a Saturday afternoon, a  _ hot  _ Saturday afternoon and what luck does he have in finding a customer as arrogant and obnoxious as this man, standing in front of him. The customer should be glad that there is a counter separating them both or Iwaizumi would already have his hands on his throat.

But he has no time to say anything cruel to the man and maybe god has blessed his soul, as Matsukawa Issei, his savior - comes to the rescue. His co-worker has already constructed whatever the man’s drink was and hands it to Iwaizumi who is still figuring out how to commit and hide a murder.

Iwaizumi ignores his self conscious and hands the man the drink who claps his hands excitedly and takes it. And Iwaizumi could probably see the light, hear the angels above him, that the lord has heard his silent prayers as the man walks out of the store.

  
But yet, his day wasn’t done yet as there were now even more impatient customers awaiting their orders. Iwaizumi sighs and realizes that maybe the world does hate him in the end but Matsukawa gives him a gentle pat on the back. He better tell Kuroo what to put on his gravestone because it's unlikely he'll be coming back to his dorm alive. 


	2. Chapter 2

For a Monday, the weather was actually pretty decent and Iwaizumi didn’t care if he had to get up early for class. If he could at least admit one thing, was that he had no issues about Mondays nor getting up early. But he did hate his classes. They became pretty tough on him and he usually ended working in his spare time, either it be for school or his part time job at the cafe.

Once his classes ended for the day - which went rather quickly too - he was found himself flopping on his bed of his dorm, yet with more homework to complete and an essay which was assigned for tomorrow plus he had to prepare a public speech which would occur in a few days. Such joy.

“Tough day?” He heard Kuroo ask from his bed. Iwaizumi groaned into his mattress.

“Let me guess, you spilled coffee during work. No, wait. You failed a huge test”

Iwaizumi sat back up and looked at the now smirking roommate. “Kuroo, please tell me I can book a plane to - I don’t know - Iceland, in the next 24 hours?”

“Bro, that probably won’t help at all”

“What do you suggest then?”

“To suck it up. Whatever your issue is I mean. Unless it’s to hide a dead body then I know a guy that can help you with that. But if that's the case, don't make me involved with it because I have a reputation to hold”

“What did you just say?”

"I have a reputation to hold...?"

"Before that"

There was a slight pause.

“-Well, about your problem, the most important thing to know is that it'll end eventually and you’re suffering will be worth it so keep that in mind”

“What do you mean you know a guy? Kuroo, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“-And once the pain and everything is done, then nothing could be worse than that. In the meantime, buy a kitten. It will help. Cats solve everything”

“Kuroo… You're a terrible friend"

Kuroo stops and grips his own shirt, over his chest where his heart should be giving a fake pained expression on his face.

“That hurt me deep Iwaizumi - real deep. You see, I’m just trying to help you go through whatever you’re issue is here but I feel so attacked right now" He dramatically sighs but finishes it off with a grin. "Oh and by the way please refer me to Dr. Kuroo because the therapist is in the house”

“You need a new hobby”

“It’s not a hobby, it’s who I am”

“Whatever. I’m going to go for a run anyways” Iwaizumi sighs. Maybe a run would be the best way to release stress and also a good way to prevent Dr. Kuroo's lectures. Last time was something Iwaizumi will never get out of his mind. It happened when Iwaizumi went through a bad break up and once Kuroo found out, he started to explain that things weren't as bad as they looked and one day he would find someone better. It started out okay until he rambled about how Iwaizumi will get laid one day and soon after, the topic escalated towards Kuroo explaining to him every single detail of how Iwaizumi would lose his virginity because he somehow recently found out that he was still infact was a virgin. 

Though that lecture was as if someone was reading their favorite smutty fanfiction, out loud, to their friend, and there was no way of Iwaizumi escaping the situation.

Iwaizumi changed out in more comfortable clothes. He grabbed a water bottle and his phone and exited the dorm, telling Kuroo not to kill anyone while he was gone. He didn't turn around to see the reaction of his friend because he was sure Kuroo would of said more, but Iwaizumi isn't having another lecture at this time of day, so he left in a swift motion.

As it was in the morning, it was pretty hot outside with a fresh breeze from time to time which cooled off Iwaizumi's warm body as he ran around a bit and soon - after about half an hour or so of jogging - he rested at a nearby bench to relax a little. He stared at the pedestrians in the meantime, some were running like him, some where mothers with their strollers and others were just kids wanting to hang around. It was a peaceful place, most of the time and that's what Iwaizumi liked about it.

Then Iwaizumi's phone chimed. Which was unexpected since he rarely got any texts these days - the perks of being an anti-social kind of guy he guesses. But as he heard the small ping from his phone, he looked at it to see who had texted him.

 **Matsukawa :** Iwaizumi, my good old friend, you know I love you right?

Iwaizumi knew what that meant. Matsukawa usually did this when he wanted something - heck, mostly everyone he knew did this when they wanted something. The only question that remains is what _does_ he want and as of that, he replied. 

**Iwaizumi :** What do you want now?

 **Matsukawa :** Can’t I just embrace the fact that I enjoy my friend’s company?

 **Iwaizumi :** You never text me to enjoy yourself, just tell me Matsukawa

 **Matsukawa :** You are lowkey satan himself

 **Matsukawa :** But fine.

 **Matsukawa :** You’re not working tomorrow are you?

 **Iwaizumi :** No

 **Iwaizumi :** Why?

 **Matsukawa :** I need you to fill in my shift

 **Iwaizumi :** Did you piss off the owner or something?

 **Matsukawa :** I can’t believe you think so low of me Hajime

 **Matsukawa :** But no, I have a lecture tomorrow though it was originally planned to be on Thursday but they changed the date.

 **Iwaizumi :** I don’t think low of you, you just usually end up with the weirdest excuses

 **Matsukawa :** They are not an excuse

 **Matsukawa :** And by the way, this is the time that you save my ass by filling tomorrow’s shift for me

 **Matsukawa :** Oh wait that was uncalled for. I meant to say ‘pretty please with a cherry on top’

 **Iwaizumi :** You owe me lunch

 **Matsukawa :** You’re a lifesaver Hajime

 **Iwaizumi :** Yeah, yeah. Don’t make me change my mind

Iwaizumi sighed. He didn’t mind his work, that was true but what he did mind was that if said work ended up being as busy as it was Saturday then that would be another story. And by god does Iwaizumi not want to be as tired and as annoyed as he was then. Yet now, he has to fill in someone else’s shift once again. Are they all secretly attacking him or what? First one of his co-workers ended up sick and now Matsukawa has a lecture and it all backfired onto him. But luckily enough, his class ends just before Matsukawa’s shift so he could easily make it. Though Matsukawa did owe him that - he wasn’t joking when he mentioned it.

Iwaizumi jogged for another half an hour or so, until he arrived back at his dorm but Kuroo wasn’t there, he probably had classes. So Iwaizumi decided to work a bit and start on his homework. 

Soon after he felt tired, and it ended up being 9 o’clock already. He never really knew at what time he started his homework. He reckoned it was some time after lunch. Did he really work for that long? He sighs, what are these classes doing to him?

He ended up drifting off half way through his report since he couldn't take anymore. He thought that maybe if he slept for at least an hour or so, he could wake up and go to work but that hour became more than he expected because he found himself waking up by an annoying buzzing sound. And alarm.

He shot his eyes, and not just because the loud alarm woke him up, bur because he remembered his report wasn't completed and he probably slept through the whole night. Iwaizumi looked around the room until he found out that the alarm was in fact Kuroo's clock. He groaned as he reached over for the small box by the side of his friend's bed until he saw the time - it was already morning. And he missed class. Fuck. Not only that but he's going to be late for Matsukawa's - or his - shift. Iwaizumi groans because all wants to do now, is crawl up in a whole and die. What did he do to deserve this? And his report was due today, which still laid in front of him, incomplete.

He stood up from his chair and stretched, why didn't Kuroo wake him up - it would of probably been easier that way, so why didn't he? Iwaizumi sighs, probably for the 50th time this week. What a way to start the day he thinks to himself.

He grabs everything important that is needed for work and gets out of the dorm only to realize that he has only five minutes to get there. He locks the door behind him and runs towards the cafe which was somewhat decently close. So he sprints, not caring about the cramps he feels in his stomach - probably from the way he was positioned during the night - but he just pushes past the pain because if he's late for this shift, the worst end of the stick goes to Matsukawa.

He finally arrives, panting while opening the door like it was the most important thing to do in the world, and sees Kunimi glance over at him and smiles. Kunimi was one of his other co-workers who only shares one shift with Iwaizumi. He was an alright guy and a plus was that he didn't annoy the crap out of Iwaizumi so they usually got along just fine.

"Hello Iwaizumi-san" He said while putting down the mug he was cleaning. "You look like you just committed a murder, is something wrong?"

What was with everyone and this murder business? Iwaizumi thinks. Even himself ended up making conspiracies about hiding dead bodies and if it was wrong to kill a guy

"Ah sorry, I overslept" Iwaizumi says while rubbing the back of his neck. Kunimi waves his hand, dismissing Iwaizumi as if saying 'don't worry about it' and chuckles lightly. 

"The only thing you missed is the fight Kindaichi-san is having with a customer. Oh, good thing you're here actually. We need you" He says while glancing over to where Kindaichi was and by the look Kindaichi gave Iwaizumi, he could tell that he was needed. But before Iwaizumi could come even close to asking what was wrong, Kindaichi rushed over to him with a panicked expression on his face.

"Iwaizumi! Thank god you're here, I thought it was Matsukawa's shift but oh well, I'm glad anyways!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm filling in Matsukawa's shift today but what's wrong?"

"An arrogant customer is begging to see a buffed man with spiky hair and deep voice but won't let anyone else serve them except for that particular person. At first I was confused as to who he was referring to and you were the best person to fit those qualities so I guess it must be you but he's holding up the line and I'm trying to reason with him and say that you didn't have a shift today but-"  
  
"Wow Kindaichi, calm down. I'll deal with it"

"Alright but good luck Iwaizumi-san, and good morning too" Iwaizumi nods at him and continues to walk over to the other side of the long counter.  
  
Iwaizumi was confused as to why he was chosen out of everyone to serve a random customer he probably never even met and maybe that the customer was probably just naming random features on a guy and it happened to fit Iwaizumi perfectly, that is until he saw who was in fact the customer. He starred at the figure waiting in line which was only holding a couple of people who looked as frustrated as ever and there stood the exact same obnoxious face that he met Saturday. The guy who ordered the longest item in the shop. This is turning into the worst day of Iwaizumi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh~ wonder who they could be though mmmhhh ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Will try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi glared at the customer. He had no patience to deal with this today but once the man noticed Iwaizumi, he gave him a huge grin. Iwaizumi would probably puke if he wasn’t in public at the moment because man, this guy knew how to give a cheesy grin.

“Hello Cashier-chan” He said in the same voice Iwaizumi had heard last Saturday. That same obnoxious voice which was tacky in all ways. That same obnoxious face. That same obnoxious attitude. Iwaizumi hated him even if there was no reason to, he was just the type of guy which would piss you off at first glance.

“What do you want?”

“Well a greeting would be nice” He grinned even wider. “Is it that hard to say, Cashier-chan. A simple hello.”

“Stop calling me Cashier-chan, I have a name you know"

“Well then tell me what you’re name is and I’ll stop calling you that” He smirked.

“Like hell I would, you’re a stranger who happens to get on my nerve. Now please order, you are keeping up the line”

“Are you always this grumpy?”

“I am to people like you”

“That isn’t a nice thing to say to your customers, Cashier-chan”

“Just please tell me what you want to order”

“Fine, then I want what I ordered last time"

Iwaizumi was at the point where he was questioning life. Why the fuck did he deserve this? And no, he was anything but happy. He didn’t know what he ordered last time. He wasn’t the one who made it, Matsukawa did. Was this stranger doing this on purpose? All Iwaizumi knew was that it was a pretty long order and the only thing he got out of it was ‘ice’. He sighs and keeps his calm.

“I don’t know what you ordered so please tell me, you’re keeping the other customers waiting so you either better be cooperative or you’ll just have to wait to the side to think about whatever it is you want if you decide on something else other than that ridiculously long drink”

“Then I’ll wait”

“Huh-”

Before Iwaizumi could speak, the man slid to the right and let the other customers order first. He didn’t expect that to happen but at least he wasn’t bothering him nor anyone else so Iwaizumi sighed and helped the other people in line get what they want. Even when everyone was done, the man still waited and every time Iwaizumi would side eye him, he smiled. Iwaizumi knew that the man was glaring at him most of the time, studying his every move whenever he served customers. Though, the man never came to order. He just stood there, watched and waited.

Soon after, it was the end of Iwaizumi’s shift but as much as he wanted to go home and sleep or do something that didn’t involve this coffee shop, he still had to serve one more customer.

“So, you finally thought of what you wanted to order?” He asked him which made the stranger jump.

“Ah, I never wanted to order anything” He said.

That was it. That was the last straw. Iwaizumi wanted to strangle him. “Didn't you want to order what you wanted last time?"

"Well not anymore, I only ordered that because you were giving me stress!"

"That made no sense" Iwaizumi said. And it didn't. If he didn't want to order anything and he could have just simply of said water. "So then why the fuck are you still here?"

“Because I can be, silly”

“Don’t you have anywhere else to go?”

“You sound as if you don’t want me here”

“That’s because I don’t” Iwaizumi mumbled. He wouldn’t normally talk like that to a customer but something about this man just pissed him off completely. Iwaizumi was just the type of person who no matter who they were, a senior, someone younger than him, if they pissed him off, they would feel the wrath of his anger. All his friends say he is abnormally grumpy most of the time but that’s just because people like this guy pissed him off so much.

“Well if you want to stay here then sure, stay all you want because my shift is over and I’m done dealing with you”

“Well then I’m done standing here”

Iwaizumi knew where this was going and he didn’t like it.

“Don’t you dare walk out with me” He said.

And yet, the stranger did.

* * *

“So he just followed you home right after?" Matsukawa grinned.

"He ended up following me, not saying anything and just skipped along the whole time. Left after I entered my dorm" Iwaizumi groaned and hid his head in his arms.

"You didn't shut the door in his face did you?" Matsukawa said, sipping on the coffee and leaning into the chair.

"Of course I didn't" Iwaizumi lifted his head. "I said I had to go and he smiled and said his goodbyes before skipping away. God he is annoying and if I see him again - Matsukawa I think I'm going to punch him"

Matsukawa simply grinned. "Sure you will"

"He's literally so arrogant, his face, his voice, the way he enters the cafe like it's his kingdom and that everyone has to bow down to him. He makes he want to puke! And if that wasn't enough, don't get me started on the way he just acts or his attitude. Matsukawa he is literally my worst nightmare and he just shows up everywhere. The next thing I know, he's going to join my school and my class, then he's going to be my new roommate! If he does I'm committing suicide, I don't care at this rate"

Iwaizumi pauses to breath and looks at Matsukawa who appears to be hiding a smile but ended up smirking like an idiot, and Iwaizumi can't tell if that's because of what he said or if he's hiding something from him. "What's that face for?"

"You know, I've never seen you this grumpy towards a stranger before" He said.

"Then you've never met... him"

"That's not what I'm referring to, Iwaizumi"

"What do you mean then?"

"What I'm saying is, are you sure it's just anger you're feeling towards him?" Matsukawa smirked once again.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, since you are obviously oblivious as fuck, let me tell you this. I can kind of figure out when someone has a thing for another and you my friend, may or may share those feelings towards this stranger"

"Wait what are you talking about? Why would I possibly like a stranger who arrogates me"

"Just think about it Iwaizumi" He said and left to go back to his shift, leaving Iwaizumi confused. Then it hit him, he couldn't possibly like him, he barely knew him. He didn't even know his name so how could there possibly be a connection. He just irritates him and that's it. Right? Iwaizumi was sure that he hated him and there was nothing more to it.

Matsukawa suddenly threw a straw at Iwaizumi's head, trying to get him out of his thoughts and to get back to work. Iwaizumi groaned because he had another 2 hours to go but the thing was, those whole 2 hours, there was only one thing going through his mind. And that was the same stranger Iwaizumi has learnt to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah wonder how long it will take before Iwaizumi realizes he has a thing for this stranger~
> 
> Anyhow, sorry if this update is very late and quite shorter than usual but ayye another chapter.! I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for the next update :)


	4. Chapter 4

The stranger who casually disturbed Iwaizumi's pleasant days, ended up being a regular customer at the cafe. Iwaizumi wasn't so pleased with the fact that his own personal satan was casually walking around the cafe like he owned the place. And the thing that irritated him the most was that his own co-workers didn't seem to complain - since most of them actually got along with this stranger. Sometimes the stranger were to order himself drinks, sometimes he was just there to chat with other friends from college but most for the time, he came for Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi only. 

Iwaizumi always tried his best to ignore the stranger, but it was hard when the only person who would stop at nothing until they at least have a decent conversation with him is his own living, walking, nightmare. At this rate - even if Iwaizumi reminds himself daily - he'd rather shoot himself in the head 50 times before having a conversation with this stranger.

Iwaizumi soon learned that this stranger was called Oikawa, and this 'Oikawa' seemed to be in shock that Iwaizumi didn't remember his name from the very first time they met. But how was he supposed to memorize such unimportant details. He didn't even care anyways, it wasn't like if the world was going to end, and the only way to save the population was to know some stranger's name, then as if he would care because obviously that wouldn't happen. Well what Iwaizumi hoped would not happen because knowing the future, it can literally hold anything. 

"They aren't 'unimportant' Iwa-chan. It's names. Everyone should know each other's names so it's about time you asked me for mine" Oikawa said, in his highly obnoxious voice, using the nickname he gave Iwaizumi. Now this was a funny story Iwaizumi loves to tell. Matsukawa accidentally decided to spill Iwaizumi's name to Oikawa and by accidentally, everyone can see right through his facial expressions that he didn't mean it by 'accident'. Matsukawa didn't survive that day. He will forever be missed.

Luckily enough, to Iwaizumi's relief, Matsukawa did not tell Oikawa his first name which Oikawa would of probably used instead since apparently 'Iwaizumi' is too hard to say, hence why he gave him a nickname.

"If it's your name, then I could care less. I prefer 'that satan person over there' then 'Oikawa', anyday" Iwaizumi replied.

"Have I ever told you how mean you are Iwa-chan" Oikawa pouted.

"Yes, several times, how could I not have noticed" Iwaizumi sighed and walked away, trying to serve another customer but Oikawa followed him and continued to make conversation.

"You know Iwa-chan, you will never get a girlfriend if you always act so mean towards everyone"

"Oi, where did that come from? And I'm only acting like this because you're ruining my Saturday" He rolled his eyes at the brunette. "Once again"

"So no girlfriend then?" Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi didn't know what that face was for but he decided to ignore it as he gave some coffee to another customer and wished them a good day.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gasped. "Why didn't you say that to me the first time I came here?!"

"Because back then, you were pissing me off by how long you were taking on ordering something. Oh what coincidence," Iwaizumi widens his eyes at Oikawa. "You're pissing me off right now" Then narrowed them and walked off.

"I've been here for almost two weeks and you still think so low of me?"

"Yes" Iwaizumi solemnly said. Oh how the last two weeks have been hell, Iwaizumi thinks to himself.

"Iwa-chan, rude. Be nice or I'm calling up Matsukawa to give you yet another lecture on how to be kind to customers"

"Matsukawa isn't my boss and you are not a customer unless you are indeed ordering something" Iwaizumi said while writing names on the cups that were supposed to be sent out to the actual customers.

"I'm in your cafe, am I not? Which means I'm a customer no matter what. And hey, you just gave me an idea. I'll go tell your boss"

"Do you even know the name of my boss?"

"Sure do" Oikawa smirked but Iwaizumi can tell that he's not so sure. With a sigh, he takes the drinks, filled with whatever it is in them, and calls out names for the customers to take.

"Say Iwa-chan," Oikawa started, in a tone which wasn't the same as his usual one. A tone a bit more serious. But Iwaizumi ignored him once again because no matter his tone, what he says and how he says it, he'll get pissed off by this man either way. Oikawa starts to say something but then stares at Iwaizumi with a weak smile. 

"Never mind" He shakes it off and just gives him a cold smile. Iwaizumi would ask what the hell that was for and why he changed his aura so fast but it really was none of his business and like he really cared about Oikawa anyways.

"Yo, Iwaizumi. Shifts over in like 10 minutes. Wanna study together after?" Matsukawa called over from the other side of the counter. Iwaizumi hummed in response as he cleaned and gathered everything for the end of the day. "Meet you outside in 10 then"

He looked over to Oikawa then gave a mischievous smile. “Well guess this is where we take different paths and never see each other again. You can leave whenever you want, preferably now and then never come back here again” And to that, Oikawa gasped and was about to said a 'mean Iwa-chan' before Matsukawa interrupted him.

“Oh and Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa smirked. “Your friend can come too”

* * *  


Iwaizumi opened the doors to the cafe and locked it behind him. He saw Matsukawa waiting for him, accompanied by one of his friends, Hanamaki who was deep in conversation with Oikawa. God, why did they invite him - Oikawa that is. Hanamaki was fine to be with around, as long as he didn't start with his memes and all, but Oikawa - he could live without. He just wanted to study, maybe joined in by some friends but certainly not with him.

“Iwaizumi, finally. Took you long enough” Matsukawa grinned before walking down the road while Hanamaki and Oikawa followed behind.

“Guessing you invited Hanamaki too. Who’s next - the Queen of England?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while Matsukawa sighed and mumbled something like 'fusspot' before continuing to speak. 

“Now wouldn’t that be interesting. But funnily enough, Hanamaki was already planning to study with Oikawa today but he couldn’t just cancel his plans so I let him join us. I had no idea those two were friends but now I know, and I find it hilarious”

“What part of this is hilarious to you?”

“Because your hatred towards him is amusing and I also found out that since they study together, they go to the same university”

“And where is this going?”

“You don’t get it do you? Well me and Hanamaki go to the same university”

“Yeah, you don’t think I know that? I go there too…” Then it hit him and Iwaizumi’s eyes grew wider. “Fuck.”

“Yeah so if you put two and two together,” Matsukawa grinned.

“You have to be kidding me!?” Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. There was no way he goes to the same university as him. No fucking way.

“And that’s why I find it hilarious.”

Iwaizumi looked over at the two behind him and his blood turned cold. If Oikawa goes to the same university as him, then this would mean he’ll be seeing him a lot more and as if Iwaizumi would want that in his life. Oikawa appearing at the cafe is annoying enough. What if they both had one class together and he never knew, they were big classes after all with a lot of people, so it’s possible and Iwaizumi dreads to think about that possibility.

“Anyways, we’re going to the school’s library. That okay with you? Actually never mind, you have no choice” Matsukawa grinned once more before proceeding to open the school doors and into the library. Iwaizumi quietly cursed to himself as he stopped in his tracks and watched them all go in, thinking if there was any way to escape this fiasco but if he just left, then Matsukawa would never let him live up to it. So he just followed the three inside and sat down at the nearest table in the library, glaring straight at Matsukawa wondering if he is somehow even worse than Oikawa himself.

Iwaizumi had a hard time studying when Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa were constantly chatting and laughing from jokes and gossip of other students and teachers. They were distracting him and he had to wince every time they were being loud or obnoxious. At this rate, he might fail his exams because obviously those three weren't here to study anymore like him. Iwaizumi wasn't even sure if the librarian cared at all since she payed no attention to the troublesome trio and just read her magazine at the front desk. She most likely had some sort of earplugs in to keep the noises out of her head or something since any loud sound there was, she wouldn't look up from that magazine of hers.

"So Iwa-chan, what do you think?" Oikawa said, taking Iwaizumi out of his own thoughts. He just stared at him since he had no clue what he was talking about before since he wasn't paying any attention.

"You're useless." Oikawa face palmed. "Me and Makki are saying how team Jacob is way better than team Edward. He has the abs, so he has the chick" Oikawa closes his eyes and stick up a finger to prove his point.

"Isn't that movie already over and Edward marries the girl in the end while the wolf guy ends up with the baby?"

"Yeah, but team Jacob is better. And does this mean that you've seen the movies Iwa-chan?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow while Iwaizumi just blushed.

"My uh, sister made me watch them. Hated the movies, never again"

"It's okay to be a Twilight fan Iwaizumi" Hanamaki smirked at him, along with Oikawa.

"We all secretly are" Matsukawa joined in.

"Well whatever, I'm team Bella. She can stand up to herself if she wants to without having some creature by her side. Woman are powerful. In the last movie it is obvious that she can defeat many vampires by herself and yeah sure she can't always do it alone but obviously she already has Edward who almost gets himself killed if it wasn't for her. So yes, team Bella"

All three sat there looking at Iwaizumi like if he told them their puppy died.

"That's deep Hajime." Matsukawa said which made even more silence since Iwaizumi just looked at him as if he was going to strangle the poor fellow.

"Hajime?" Oikawa asked confused but then smiled cheekily.

"I mean, team Edward all the way!" Matsukawa chuckled nervously trying to change the subject but Oikawa didn't look away from Iwaizumi.

"Matsukawa. You. Are dead." Iwaizumi said.

"Hajime" Oikawa said, testing out the name on his tongue. "How cute~" Oikawa purred and tried to come closer to Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi pushed him off and then narrowed his eyes towards Matsukawa.

"I am going to uh, leave" Matsukawa says still chuckling nervously while tripping over some chairs on his way out of the library before rushing off.

"And I'm going to kill him" Iwaizumi starts to stands up, leaving Hanamaki laughing in the background and Oikawa asking what the matter was. It was time to leave anyways since there was hardly any studying going on at it was almost 5 PM.

He doesn't know how, but Matsukawa has probably made his life much much worse than it was before. And just by a silly name. Though since now Oikawa knows it, he won't let him go that easily anymore. And Iwaizumi hates himself that it was never that easy in the first place. And yet deep inside, Iwaizumi kind of thinks Matsukawa is right. He's never been so angry at a sole person before, yes he may be a grumpy bastard but usually he just huffs and ignores the person. So why does Oikawa make him so hateful? Iwaizumi thinks this as he walks out and rushes to go take a warm shower to take his mind off of it and thinks more about how he's going to kill Matsukawa tomorrow during his shift. He's a dead man and he knows it. And as of that, Iwaizumi slumps on his bed and lets himself go into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry if this is very late. I had exams the last few week and I have been studying like crazy, not having a lot of time to write for myself or for anybody willing to read this. But now since it's finally the summer, I get more time to write and updated sooner and quicker than before~ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more! Thanks again for reading and sorry if school has taken up most of my time. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay but like imagine what it would be like if aliens WERE real, and they ruled the earth. I would personally be grateful if they told me to die, because then I would be dead that they talked to me, y’know?” Oikawa stated while drinking his coffee and leaning against the counter where Iwaizumi was supposed to be working.

It was the day after their little reunion in the library, and even though Matsukawa said on text that he was sorry but also not sorry since it would be a good thing for his future husband to learn, made Iwaizumi realize that there was no need in fighting Matsukawa with this if he's only going to make the tables turn and include Oikawa which is the least Iwaizumi wants. So now he's trying to actually work - cleaning at this rate - while Oikawa is back at it again with his alien rambles. 

Iwaizumi doesn't understand why he just appears in the morning the minute Iwaizumi shows up for work and just stays there the whole day until he realizes he has a project to finish or places to be, but Iwaizumi still has no clue to why he stays.

And the worst part of this all is that Iwaizumi is started to get used to the little pest that shows up every morning to just talk casually with him.

“No, I have no idea, because aliens don’t actually exist” Iwaizumi huffs.

“Iwa-chan, you gotta be a little more persuasive than that. Saying they don't exist without any proof means nothing to me”

“Well is there any proof of them actually existing? No? So then they also mean nothing to me”

“Iwa-chan, why? Just because you don’t know, doesn’t mean that they can’t just not be real. There has to be something out there, surely” Oikawa states and then takes another sip of his coffee.

“Why are you here anyways?” Iwaizumi asks, gesturing towards Oikawa with his small towel he used to clean the counters. 

“To make sure you don’t kill Mattsun. Now I know he may of spilled some secret beans you wanted to keep in your pants but surely it can’t be that bad. It’s a cute name and-”

“That’s why I didn’t want you hearing it, and I’m not going to kill Matsukawa, I’m just going to talk with him”

“Sure, then the talking will end up with you stabbing him with a spoon or something crazy like that. Will get you arrested and I know you are smarter than that. Seriously Iwa-chan, get a grip” Oikawa smirked as if he always wanted to say that. And he probably had rehearsed that line millions of times just until the opportunity came, and Iwaizumi was guessing that opportunity had just opened to itself.

“I should get a grip? Have you seen yourself Shittykawa? Last week you were going on and on about how this guy wouldn’t stop bothering you and you wouldn’t shut up about it. And come to think of it, that situation kind of reminds me of something” Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at Oikawa who just smiles and shrugs.

“I’m not as bad at Ushiwaka, trust me on that. He’s a nightmare in a bottle,” Oikawa deadpans.

“Well someone who can scare you is now my best friend”

“Iwa-chan, that was uncalled for!”

Then the coffee shop doors open and a man who neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi has seen before. He kind of looked like a biker, with a leather jacket, sunglasses, greased black hair and tattoos all over his body as he came into the shop. The man looked like he was in his thirties and had a plastered grin on his face. Once inside, he started walking towards the counter and the grin became wider as he stared directly towards Iwaizumi.

“Hey there” He said.

“What can I get you, sir?” Iwaizumi asked and ignored the way Oikawa would glare at the customer from time to time.

“A black coffee, as well as your number” The man winked and Iwaizumi stood there wide eyed. This normally didn’t happen as most customers didn’t bother to look twice at him. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say but Oikawa decided to speak for him.

“He’s not available sorry”

The biker looked up and down at Oikawa and sneered. “I think he can speak for himself, bukko. Unless you are his boyfriend or something. So how ‘bout it, you free tonight?” The man smirked towards Iwaizumi and he had no idea what to say. He was going to reject him gathering he was most definitely not his type and way grossed out by the fact that this grown man was hitting on a college student but Oikawa stepped in.

“Actually yes. We are together, now do you want your coffee or not because if you only came by for cheesy pick up lines then I encourage you to fuck off and perhaps grow up a little bit as you won’t get anyone with that stuck up attitude of yours” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and came between the man and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was now full on speechless. The man was about to say something then mumbled a ‘you’re not worth it’ under his breath as he went out the door. There was a moment of silence before Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with confusion.

“What the hell was that?”

“I saved your life Iwa-chan, you should be thanking me”

“Okay, but we aren’t together? Like hell I would go out with someone like you, and second, I think I can stick up for my own battles thank you very much” Iwaizumi frowns.

“Well I doubt that since you seemed speechless to me when he came into the shop” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Also, it was called improvisation. If I didn't say anything about your relationship status he wouldn't have gone away"

“I was not speechless" Iwaizumi frowns.

“Guessing this doesn’t happen usually with you. But it does with me, and sometimes it’s great to have help. I mean, what would you do without me?” Oikawa gave a piece sign and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I guess” He mumbled.

“Hmm. What did you say? I couldn’t hear you?” Oikawa grinned while leaning towards him with a hand behind his ear.

“I said thank you!” Iwaizumi shouted and regretted it because now Oikawa was all over the shop shouting how Iwaizumi was grateful for his existence. Even if nobody was there since it was early in the morning that even students weren't up yet.

But even so, Iwaizumi mentally slapped himself for saying that. 

And he also mentally slapped himself for thinking Oikawa was cute while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, and if this chapter is indeed really really short! I had work and I was invited to go camping with my family these two weeks which didn't allow me to be in contact with wifi nor any electronic devices. But anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter which is basically Oikawa and Iwaizumi bonding. The plot will ensure, dont worry. Patience my friends, the iwaoi is coming and is going to hit full blast. But for now, we will wait till I actually write a new chapter, which will hopefuly not be as long waited as the others!


End file.
